


There were dragons when I was a boy

by malurette



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: Dragons, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot, the last books killed me with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Dragons of all shapes and forms and sizes, until they went away, one by one.
Kudos: 3
Collections: malu tries to write in english





	There were dragons when I was a boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Il y avait des dragons lorsque j’étais enfant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048059) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Title:** There were dragons when I was a boy  
>  **Author:** ylg/malurette  
>  **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (bookverse)  
>  **Characters:** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless   
> **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Cressida Cowell
> 
> **Author’s note:** ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me.
> 
> **Spoilers:** for the last books  
>  **Word count:** 400

There were dragons when I was a boy, dragons of all sizes and shapes and temperament. They ranged from dragons as small as the minuscule as the deadly Venomous Vorpent whose venom I beat by the legendary potato, to dragons as big as the Seadraconus Giganticus Maximus that came from the abyss and went back. And Toothless, my dragon companion, the one I chose as a partner and trained to finally become my best friend, went from everything in-between.   
In the beginning it’s true that he caused mostly trouble but as time went by and adventures unfolded he saved my life many times. It’s also true that he started as a diminutive dragon, but he grew, and grew, and will keep growing long after I’m gone until one day he outgrows every other dragon I met in my whole life. 

Of course, as time went by, more and more dragons just… disappeared, by the day Toothless finally becomes a fully realized Seadraconus Giganticus Maximus there may not be any other dragon left to compare his size to theirs – and I for one will be long gone.   
Though many years have passed since we first met, I’m now an old man and the world has much changed, he stayed with me through and through. Dragons in the world I grew up as a boy were hardly grateful ever but over the years I exchanged with Toothless true friendship and loyalty.   
But how long will it last after my life is over and our friendship turns into a memory, when Toothless’s not bound by anything else anymore and free to live a life of his own, only what he chooses to remember… 

And there’s so much of our life together to remember! We accomplished so much together. I lived a life full and fulfilling, of a Hero and of a King, and Toothless stood and flew by my side. When I look back, I feel like we packed several lifetimes in one. Time flew by unnoticed while we Quested together.   
Still, even if I truly aged four times slower than a normal human, Toothless would still outlive me and the times draws nearer every passing year. I may not see my next birthday. After I’m gone, will dragons come back some day, or will Toothless be the last of his kind to roam the Earth ? I can only hope for the best.


End file.
